Alive
by Hotarubi
Summary: Short song-fic based on Heero and Duo's relationship. *Shounen-ai* 1+2 or 2+1 SAP, Heero's POV, probably OOC


Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be ( the song or Gundam Wing)  
  
Pairings: 1+2 or 2+1 (I prefer 2+1 but that's just me)  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai (Look ma! No lemon) song-fic, SAP, Heero's POV, most likely OOC. The paragraphs never go right so the song lyrics have a "~" before them  
  
Alive  
  
I woke slowly, feeling the sun shining on the side of my face. I looked at the clock, it was still only 9:00 in the morning. I stretched languidly and got out of bed slowly. I heard a rustling behind me and looked down at Duo who, in his sleep was protesting me getting out of bed.  
  
He rolled into the spot I had just vacated and purred like a cat at the heat that still lingered on the sheets. I smiled down at his peaceful face and allowed myself the pleasure of stroking his soft cheek.  
  
~Everyday is a new day  
  
~I'm thankful for every breath I take  
  
I smiled at him again and went down to the kitchen and started the coffee machine. As I looked out the window, my thoughts turned to the war, as they always did when I was alone. I knew I had been the perfect soldier, willing to do anything, even self detonate for the colonies. But what was I now? I had no cause to fight for.  
  
I never thought of life without the war and now it was here. The only thing that kept me from suicide was Duo. He was the reason for my existence.  
  
~I won't take it for granted  
  
~So I learn from my mistakes  
  
I loved Duo more than anything, considering I had never experienced love before him. He stirred feelings in me that I didn't know I had. I was mostly confused about these feeling, being unable to control them, but knowing Duo would care for me through anything.  
  
~It's beyond my control, sometimes it's best to let go  
  
~Whatever happens in this lifetime  
  
~So I trust in love  
  
~You have given me peace of mind  
  
I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't heard Duo sneak up until he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I jumped slightly and heard him chuckle softly.  
  
"Morning koi," he said and kissed the back of my neck, causing goose bumps to rise all over my skin. "Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
I nodded, looking at our picturesque backyard but thinking only of my love that was nuzzling the back of my neck. He turned me in his arms and looked into my eyes questioningly. Upon finding what he wanted, he smiled and kissed me softly  
  
~I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
~I can't deny you (I feel so alive)  
  
He pulled me close and rubbed my back, tracing random patterns that made me shiver. He deepened the kiss, his tongue now licking my lips, asking me without words to open my mouth to him.  
  
I parted my lips without a second thought and he swept into my mouth, making me lose any thought I still had.  
  
~I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
~And I think I can fly  
  
He gently broke off the kiss and looked into my eyes again. I opened my eyes slowly and was caught in his intense violet gaze.  
  
"I love you Heero," he whispered, touching his forehead to mine. I sighed in delight and closed my eyes again. A huge smile that was uncontrollable spread across my lips. I felt warm tears slip down my face and felt him gently kiss them away. Before he could ask me anything, I put my finger over his mouth.  
  
"I love you more than anything or anyone Dou. If you ever leave me I won't be able to survive without you," I said, pouring all of my feelings out. He smiled sort of sadly and kissed my finger, his warm hand rising to cup my cheek.  
  
~Sunshine upon my face  
  
~A new song for me to sing  
  
~Tell the world how I feel inside  
  
~Even though it might cost me everything  
  
"Heero, you should know by now that I could never leave you. You are my life as I am yours," he said seriously, reaching down to grasp my hand. "If I have to put a ring on your finger to prove it, I will."  
  
I shook my head. "It's alright Duo, as long as I have you, I don't need a ring," I said and squeezed his hand.  
  
"You can have anything you want, you already own my heart," he continued as if I hadn't said anything.  
  
I was so overwhelmed that all I could do was stare lovingly into his expressive eyes.  
  
~Now that I know this, so beyond, I can't hold this  
  
~I can never turn my back away  
  
~Now that I've seen you  
  
~I can never look away  
  
He kissed my nose and went to the fridge, getting stuff out to prepare breakfast. I watched his graceful movements as he efficiently prepared our meal.  
  
He turned and when he caught me staring, he winked at me playfully, making me blush. This is what I had always wanted from life but was never able to get until Duo. He taught me to feel when I was an emotionless robot.  
  
I was unable to stop myself from getting up and kissing him, the one I loved, the one who taught me how to live.  
  
~I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
~I can't deny you (I feel so alive)  
  
~I feel so alive for the very first time  
  
~And I think I can fly  
OWARI  
  
The song is called "Alive" by P.O.D.  
  
Please review, I would really appreciate hearing what you thought about this, thanks ^_^ 


End file.
